


The fire call

by silverynight



Series: Love is not a victory march [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dragons, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, protective grindelwald, they just love newt so much they'd do anything for him, they love their mummy newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tumblr prompt: I got this idea for your love is not a victory march series! Like i just want to see a hoard of escaped dragons creating havoc somewhere in the middle of a magical community and precious newt’s been called to handle them and he finds out that the dragons were the ones he took care of back in the war? And things were doing great because at least a few of his babies were safe and then shit hits the fan when he sees signs of abuse and some dudes from the dragon enclosures arrives??





	The fire call

There’s chaos around him; Newt walks right under the five dragons that have recently escaped from enclosure. They’re flying over Central Park, confused and scared while wizards and muggles have started screaming because they can’t see they’re not in danger, they’re not the ones who have suffered.

Members of MACUSA are having a very hard time finding and obliviating all muggles in the zone. Picquery is desperate; she called Newt early that day, telling him he just needed to help the wizard of the enclosure to get the creatures back.

But dragons, especially Ironbellies like those, they’re not creatures to be kept inside an enclosure, they’re born to be free and happy.

“I get to decide if they stay or not,” Newt had told her furiously. And Picquery, President of MACUSA, had no other choice but to comply.

Newt stops right in the middle of the circle they’re doing in the sky, they’re not that high so he can perfectly see the grey-silver color of their wings, the long talons and rough scales that are very distinctive of the species.

Percival and Theseus stand right next to him, both of them with concern all written over their faces.

“I’m afraid you need to get far from here, by the way the Ironbellies are flying, they’re very confused and your presence is definitely not going to help at all,” Newt says, not even surprised by the way Percival narrows his eyes.

“You could get hurt,” he finally blurts out, not taking his eyes away from Newt’s.

The magizoologist smiles kindly, wrapping his arms around the Director’s neck. He gives him a kiss on the lips that the other returns with enthusiasm.

“I’ll be fine,” he assures and adds, when he sees Percival trying to protest: “Trust me.”

The Director finally gives in and takes several steps back, not as much as Newt would want him to, but enough for the Ironbellies to be comfortable if they decide to join Newt.

Theseus is so much worse. He has taken Newt’s hand in his and has intertwined their fingers together in a way that looks like he’s not planning on letting go anytime soon.

He’s staring right at him with the same expression of fear he looked at him years ago. That day Newt had just wanted to see the new hippogriffs their mother was breeding and Theseus went with him. It was late and Newt was so excited he ran towards them, ignoring his brother’s warning.

One of the new ones, an hippogriff that was not used to Newt, got startled and hit him on the chest. He still remembers Theseus sobs right above his curls, as he tried to cure his wounds, blood still coming from his chest.

He can almost feel what his brother is thinking at the moment as he pulls Newt into his arms; that hippogriff could have never hurt him seriously at the moment, it was just a mere scratch. Right now though there’s a couple of dragons that could get upset, scared, angry and they could make Newt disappear into a cloud of flames in an instant.

“Please, little one,” Theseus begs over his shoulder. “Don’t make me watch.”

Newt cups his face in his hands and kisses him on the forehead.

“Watch what? As I free these beautiful creatures?” He smiles and counts it as a win when his brother’s lips quirk up a little bit. “Nothing is gonna happen to me. I know what I’m doing.”

Theseus sighs, nodding at Newt’s determined look; reluctantly he lets his baby brother go and walks away, stopping not much farther from Percival.

Finally, Newt looks up and grins as the wind, made by the dragons’ wings, plays with his hair and coat. Then, he notices the blue line on one of the Ironbellies’ tail.

It’s Lily and next to her Henry, Clara, Marcus and Gregory; they’re his dragons, the ones he met in the war, the same he thought he was never going to see again.

Newt points his wand at the sky and three beautiful spirals of fire spread up as he calls all of their names.

He hears the happy roars in response and watches as they land, one by one around him; the ground trembles as it usually does when an earthquake happens. Newt can actually feel his aurors staring worriedly at his back.

“I’m fine!” He has to put his wand on his throat to get heard over the excited purrs coming from the Ironbellies as they try to nuzzle him.

Although his words are not enough for Theseus, not even for Percival. He knows they would gladly run towards him, risking their lives in the process, if they weren’t afraid of Newt getting hurt.

“Yes, I’m very happy to see you too, Lily,” he chuckles, stroking her muzzle. Marcus gets a little bit jealous and pushes Newt lightly, almost playfully to get his attention. “Now don’t be like that and let the others get closer too.”

Henry is uncharacteristically shy that day though, he hasn’t approached Newt yet and he’s getting the impression that the dragon is reluctant to look at him.

“What is it, Henry? Are you okay?” He reaches out, voice soft and kind. Finally, encouraged by Lily, the Ironbelly gets closer and that’s when Newt finally sees it, there’s a scar on his left eye, which is completely white, no pupil or iris left. The dragon gets down, enough for Newt to inspect the old wound; it’s not something dragons get when they fight each other, no, this one has been made with magic.

As tears slowly fall down his cheeks, Newt curses himself for not noticing before. Henry sees his distress immediately and tries to comfort him by nuzzling against his side.

“It’s okay,” he smiles at them. “I’m fine. And you’ll be too. No one’s gonna hurt you anymore.”

“Is everything okay, little one?” Comes Theseus scared voice and Newt notices that Percival has just grabbed his brother by arm, stopping him from getting too close.

“Don’t worry,” he tells them. Although he knows they’re both dying to approach him.

“Picquery was right, you’re really good at this,” a new voice comments.

Lily hisses at the wizard, fear and anger in her eyes as the man stops, suddenly nervous. It’s enough for Newt to know what he is, what he has done and that horrible emotion bubbles inside him like fire, making him narrow his eyes.

Percival and Theseus tense.

“She said you’d help me to get them back,” the wizard says.

“I won’t,” Newt replies, trying to control his emotions. “I’m gonna take them to a safe place.”

The man bares his teeth at him, but he doesn’t move; Theseus and Percival are close and Newt knows that coward wouldn’t go near the dragons, at least not without help.

“Who do you think you are, you fuc–”

He doesn’t get to finish the sentence; Percival does a quick gesture with his hand and the man is on his knees, both arms behind his back.

MACUSA’s aurors are very far, busy with terrified muggles to pay attention to what’s going on there.

“Oh, but what do we have here? More scum for me to take care of?” Perhaps that’s why Grindelwald shows up without disguise, looking down at the wizard that has started to panic just at the mere sight of the dark lord.

“You should be more careful, Gellert,” he says and watches as Grindelwald smirks at him, delighted to hear his given name.

“You don’t need to worry about me, darling,” he purrs, prompting Percival to narrow his eyes at him.

“Percy, please find out if he has more creatures in his enclosure,” Newt says then, the wizard on the floor stares at him with hatred and for a moment he thinks he’s going to spit and curse, but Grindelwald silences him just in time.

“And while you do that, Graves, I’m gonna take care of this… thing,” the dark lord says, looking down in disgust. He leans in, anger flashing in his mismatched eyes as he adds: “You made him cry and you have to pay for it.”

“What are you doing, little one?” Theseus is the only one that hasn’t taken his eyes off Newt, that’s why he notices him approaching Lily.

“I’m gonna take them to Ukraine.”

“On your own?” His brother says at the same time Percival growls: “You have to take one of us with you, at least.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Remember what happened last time, love,” Grindelwald points out, pain clear on his face; he still feels responsible for that one. It was one of his followers that tried to kill Newt after all.

They’re right, besides, none of them are going to let him leave otherwise.

He sighs, walking out of the dragon circle and he takes Theseus’ hand in his. He has been the most affected by the whole situation so Newt thinks he’s the one that has to go.

“It’s okay,” he tells the Ironbellies. “This is my brother, ‘Seus, he’s going to go to Ukraine with us.”

After they give their approval, Newt jumps over Lily and helps his brother up. The two aurors and the dark lord are so relieved it’s almost comical.

“It’s like when we were just the two of us,” Theseus comments playfully. “It was better that way, don’t you think, little one?”

Percival and Grindelwald glare at the British auror in a way that makes Newt giggle.

“Don’t be mean, 'Seus,” he scolds, still smiling. And he adds, looking down at the other two. “I’ll see you in a week.”

The Director shakes his head stubbornly.

“No, love. We’ll meet you there tomorrow,” Grindelwald corrects him and Newt just rolls his eyes in response.

Theseus puts his arms around him and Newt thinks that the three of them are acting like overprotective idiots, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
